


I think I'm in love with you

by miyaliv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaliv/pseuds/miyaliv
Summary: Kuroo ins't stupid, he knows what love is (or he think he does), he knows how to kiss someone and how to nicely reject people. He knows, wich is exactly the problem, because he knows that the little feeling growing inside his heart is something bigger than a crush, not that that's is the problem, the real issue is for who this feeling are. No one less than Kozume Kenma, his best friend since 8 years old.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy this! English isn't my first language, so please be patient with me If you see any mistake, I'm sorry! I don't intend to make this history long, I just wanted to do something for this couple I love so much!  
> Good reading

Kuroo ins't stupid, he knows what is love (or he think he does), he knows how to kiss someone and how to nicely reject people. He knows, wich is exactly the problem, because he knows that the little feeling growing inside his heart is something bigger than a crush, not that that's is the problem, the real issue is for who this feeling are. No one less than Kozume Kenma, his best friend since 8 years old. This couldn't get worse, or so he thought.  
"I think I like Kenma" Kuroo said, making Yaku, Kai and Bokuto turn their heads off the videogame. Because was Saturday and Nekoma and Fukoroudani wouldn't have monday pratice, Kuroo decided to make a little party with some friends, being them Akaashi, Bokuto, Kai and, of course, Kenma.  
"You like guys too?" Yaku asked, a little shocked, since Kuroo had girlfriends before.  
"You too aren't dating??" Bokuto was sure the too of them were together since always.  
"Well, I won't say I'm surprised, 'cause I'm not'' Kai finished.  
"No, I like both women and men, and no we are not dating and how did you know??" Kuroo replied to them, wishing that Kenma and Akaashi take even more time to make the popcorn. Hopefully, based on his notes, Kuroo was sure that he would have time enough for talking with the third years before the seconds come back.  
"Oh, so that's how it's. Well, I'm with Kai-san, it's not that shocking, you kinda don't hide really good" Bokuto said, not that knows to be discret, but this isn't about him. Yaku and Kai agreed with the ace.  
"Aaaaa what am I going to do?? Do you guys think that he knows? No, right?" Kuroo could feel him starting to panic, only thinking about ruining they friendship because of Kuroo's feelings made him tremble. I mean, if there's a small chance that Kenma liked him back he would take It, but that was impossible, so he never thought about that.  
"Wait, but why did you think that we were together, Bokuto??"  
"Well, Kenma isn't really nice with anyone other than you, so i thought it was because you guys were a couple..." Bokuto said, and before Kuroo could say anything, Yaku said something first  
"Oh, but he treats Karasuno's number 10 really good tho" As Kai and Bokuto agreeded, Kuroo was too busy thinking if It really was possible that Kenma might like him back.  
"Sorry about the wait" Akaashi said opening the door, with Kenma besides him holding the drinks "Kenma go to his house to get the soda he wanted"  
"Akaaashii!" Bokuto shooted, making his setter sat at his side.  
Even when the movie was playing, some action that Yaku choose, Kuroo couldn't stop thinking about Kenma.

\------•------  
Kenma  
Kenma knew he needed to tell Kuroo, I mean, come on, who doesn't tell they best friend since forever what it's his sexuality? Kenma knew he wasn't obligated, but he wanted to tell Kuroo that he was gay and is currently having a crush for Shouyou.  
After talk to Akaashi, he was determined to tell Kuroo after the movie, when they would be alone. Half a hour after the movie end, everyone was gone, and Kenma started  
"Kuro...I have something that I wanna tell you...about me..." Kenma could fell his heartbeat acelerating.  
"Yeah? What it is?" As usual, Kuroo was relaxed and calm.  
"I like boys. I'm gay." He did it  
"Oh...well, that's nice" Kuroo was a bit nervous, Kenma could tell "Since when do you know? I mean, if you're cool with telling me"  
"Yeah, it's okay. I don't really know, but...Well, probably was when met Shouyou". Kuroo frooze.  
"Huh? Why Chibi-chan?" For some reason, Kuroo seemed angry.  
"I have a crush on him...Like a big crush, i think..." When Kuroo didn't said nothing, Kenma started to fell unconfortable. Minutes passed until Kuroo finally react  
"Buahahaha" Kenma flinch because of Kuroo's laugh, what does it mean?  
"Kuro...?"  
"Ah, sorry, I was just surprised with this whole confession. It's doesn't matter what or who you like, Kenma, I'm not gonna treat you different because of that, you're my best friend, after all." Kuroo said with a smile, the exact words that Kenma wanted to hear.  
"Yeah...Thanks, Kuro"  
"Since we are revealling secrets, you probably should know that i'm bi" Kuroo said easyly  
"I don't really care" Kenma said with a smile  
"Ouch" Kuroo said, faking a cry.  
After that, they took showers and slept, Kenma in the futon besides Kuroo's bed. Kenma slept with the feeling of being loved and happy. While Kuroo slept feeling sad and betrayed, afted all, he expect a love confession and got a confession that It wasn’t for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!! I ended fast so I decided to post already, hope you guys enjoy!

Kuroo  
Kuroo was feelings bad, no, even worse than that, awful, terrible, like a dead person, heartbroken. ‘Like, I was expecting a love confession, but instead I got a slap on the face telling me that even when he's gay I don't have a chance because he's in love with someone else. I mean, it hurts'. After that night, Kuroo tried his best to don't act different in front of Kenma, and he did a pretty good job, and just like that, 2 months passed. Kuroo sometimes asked about Kenma's feelings, but he never got a proper answer, but he didn’t stop, because he needed to know about how things was going. When he didn’t get a proper answer, he started to feel anxious and sick, the famous lovesick, but worse. Kuroo didn't know about Kenma's love life, but it's not like Kenma knew about Kuroo's either. The middle blocker had dates and some flings, but nothing serious, since he couldn't forget his feelings for Kenma.  
Their rotines didn't change, walking together to morning pratice, classes, club and coming back together. It's was always like this.  
"Hey, Kenma" Kuroo said when they were going home.  
"Yeah?" Kenma, to be honest, wasn't really listenig, being to much focused on his game.  
"...How is things with Chibi-chan?" Kuroo received a glare from Kenma "You don't have to tell me tho!! I was just curious!! You know what? Nevermind that!! haha..."  
"I think I still like him" ‘Ouch, that hurts more than it should', Kuroo thought "But I don’t know..."  
"Oh, I get It! Well, you know I wish the best for you" Kuroo was able to say.  
"Yeah, yeah" Kenma answered vaguely.  
When Kuroo got home, he checked messages:  
Sawamura: Yo, Kuroo-san! I'm doing a party next weekend on Suga's house  
Wanna come?  
Me: party?? hell yeah!  
count me in! even tho you guys probably don't know how to have a real party lol  
Sawamura: Let me show you then! Anwys, the whole Nekoma it's invited! The adress is **********  
Me: K, I'll let them know  
In the next morning, Kuroo told the team about the party, and he was surprised and Kenma said he would, just as Yaku, Lev, Yamamoto and Fukunaga.  
"So, are you to the party to confess your feelings?" Kuroo asked Kenma, when they was taking a break from pratice. It was a enigma how Kuroo was capable of ask this things to the setter when he wasn't the one Kenma liked.  
"Who knows..." Kenma said vaguely "It's not your business, Kuro" ‘What? What does he mean it's not my business?? Yeah, I'm in love with you but I'm also your best friend, of course I would want to know!’  
"Why are you acting like this? I'm just asking, If you don't want to tell me fine but you don't have to treat me like that!" Kuroo could fell his anger and jealous taking over him and the stares of his teamates.  
"Geez Kuro calm down, stop yelling, god, why do you care so much? There's nothing to do with you" Kenma said flaty. It was like a slap on Kuroo's face. ‘He is right. Just because I like him and his my best friend doesn't mean he have to tell me everything. But god I'm just asking, it's that hard to tell me? Kenma is always like this, acting like he doesn't care about me or everything else.’  
"I am calm, Kenma. I Just wanna know why you do this"  
"This what?"  
"This!! Everytime time I ask about Chibi-chan you act like this, like you hate me asking, I'm just worried about you and I-"  
"It's because I do, okay??" Kenma yell. ‘What? Do what? Wait, it can't be...’  
"What?" Kuroo asked, almost a whisper. At this point, all the players were overhearing the fight.  
"For some reason, I didn't want to tell you this, but I...I don't like when you ask questions about him okay? You...you not my mom, I don't have to tell you everything, you just a friend..." Kenma avoid Kuroo gaze.  
‘Fuck’. A few months ago, hearing that he was just a friend would make Kuroo happy for a entire week, because Kenma hardly use this word, but hearing this now, when he was in love, fighting with him, It hurt more than everything. He was in pain, and the ache in his heart was almost making him wanna cry.  
"Kuro?" Kenma asked, and Kuroo realized that he was stading there without saying a word.  
"Yeah" ‘Fuck, I'm gonna cry' "I get it, Kenma. Sorry that I made you fell like this. I'm sorry." The sorry wasn't only for the fight, was also for everything, for falling in love with him, for probably ruining their friendship, for not being good enough to make Kenma like him and not Hinata.  
"You don't have to apologize, I'm also so-" Kenma was interrupted by the coach calling everyone back to pratice. When he turned to face Kuroo, he was gone.

\---------•---------  
Kenma  
After that, the mood on the ginasium was awkward. Kenma saw Yaku talking to Kuroo after their discussion, and Kuroo leaving the pratice and coming back with his shirt wet, but he wasn't able to tell what was going on. Also, he didn't know why Kuroo was acting so punchy about Shouyou's thing, it really wasn't his business, and for some reason Kenma didn't want to talk about his crush with him, just like he didn't want to know about Kuroo's love life. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't.  
When pratice was over, Kenma look out for Kuroo, only to find out that he was going home with Yaku and Kai.  
"Sorry, Kenma, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to Kai's house. Take care going home, see you!" Kuroo said in a rush, leaving without Kenma asnwer.  
‘So the discussion was bigger than I thought...Come to think, that was the firts real fight we had this year... This is also my first time going home without Kuro. It's...weird. Well, I'm sure everything will back to normal tomorrow.’  
It didn't. Kenma woke up late, with a message of Kuroo saying that they wouldn't be able to go to school together because he slept in Kai's house. ‘That's okay, they are friends, it's normal. Yeah he didn't tell me yesterday like he used to because he was tired. Yeah, when I see him on pratice today, everything was going to be just like always.’  
It didn't. Kuroo wasn't really acting different, but Kenma could tell that he was being avoid. Not in a obvious way, they still talk like always, Kuroo was still going home and to school with him, but the setter had the feeling that Kuroo built a wall between them. They only talked about volleyball and Kenma's games, not even once Kuroo brought the fight or Hinata in the conversation. Even Kenma could notice the little tension on the air when they were alone.  
"Kuro" It was time to confront this, and if Kuroo couldn't, Kenma could. They were on Kuroo's house, with Kenma on the bad playing games and Kuroo on his desk studying.  
"What?" Kuroo said, stoping his homework to face Kenma.  
"Are you mad at me?" That's was a good start. After a few minutes of silence, Kuroo said "No, not really. Why?" Kenma knew It wasn't a lie, but he also knew it's wasn't the truth.  
"Well...Since we had that fight you are acting weird..."  
"Acting weird? What does that mean?"  
"Like, you don't ask me anything besides games and volleyball anymore...I don't know" Kenma could feel him losing confidence.  
"What? You was the one who tell me to stop talking about other things. What, now I can't talk about that either?" He was right, Kenma was the one who tell him to stop, but why did it bothered him so much?? "No, it's not that"  
"What it's then? Tell me, Kenma, what do you really wanna tell me?" Kenma looked to Kuroo's face, and his heart skip a beat. Kuroo was sad. Kenma didn't know why, but he knew It.  
"I...No, it's nothing." He was able to say. But he wasn't able to ask why Kuroo looked so bad.  
"I see...Well, If you gonna stay to dinner tell my father and your mom before it's dark." Kuroo said after a long sigh.  
"No, I'm gonna go home" ' "Already?? stay more Kenmaaa" that would be something Kuro would say, yeah, he always say that.’  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Kenma was shocked. He leave the house with a unconfortable ache on his chest, wich he didn't know why was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a bit sad hehe I don't even know if this count as angst but well, I tried! Tell me your thoughts in the comments If you feel confortable and leave kudos If you like the history so far!  
> See you! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party in Suga's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, hope you guys like hehe  
> This chapter was kindalong, but I think it was worthed!

Kuroo  
Kuroo wish he could say that his plan of getting over Kenma was working. But the truth is that he wasn’t. Was already hard to talk less to him, and was even worse seeing Kenma acting like he didn’t care. He probably didn’t anyway, the day on Kuroo’s house was the only one that Kenma seemed to care about they, but in the next day he was already acting like always. ‘Do I really am nothing to him? I always thought that I was a important friend, but I’m starting to think that he was more precious to me that I was for him. Fuck, thinking about this makes me sad. Well, nothing like a party and a little bit of drinks wouldn’t solved.’  
When the day of the party came, Kuroo and Kenma took a Uber to Suga’s house.  
“Don’t drink, okay?” as usual, Kuroo was acting like a parent, even when he knew it that Kenma hated It.  
“I’m not going to, I never do” Kenmw said rolling his eyes before pressing the bell.  
“Hi!! You guys came!” Suga said opening the door. “Well, welcome to the party! Drinks are over there, please know your limits, the bathrooms are there, the kicthen with the food is here and the living room/dancing floor are there! If you feel bad or wanna make out use the rooms on the second floor, but please don’t enter the ones with a white door, okay?”  
“Yeah” Kuroo and Kenma asnwered.  
“Okay, have fun!!” the setter said and leave.  
“Can I leave you alone or-“ Kuroo was cut by a yell  
“Kenmaaaa!!!” Karasuno’s number 10 was already hugging Kenma, making Kuroo feel worse  
“Shouyou!” Kenma said hugging him back with a smile. Ugh, I need a distraction before they make me wanna die.  
“Well, so bye”  
“Bye” Kenma said, not really gaving Kuroo his attetion.  
Kuroo said hi to Sawamura, Bokuto and Akaashi when he saw them and talked for a long time with them. But he couldn’t forget about Hinata and Kenma talking so happy in the sofa in the other side of the room. He needed a distraction, a really good one, and being drunk wasn’t a option, since he was a bad drunk.  
Luckly, some guy called him and the others to play a game. ‘God, exactly what I needed’. The boy, Yuiji Terushima, made everyone make a circle and take out of his pocket The King Game. (If you don’t know, The King Game it’s a game where everyone on the game receive a card with a number and the person who gets the King card tell the numbers to do something, the funny thing is that no one knows each other numbers or who the King is until he says something.) The ones playing was Bokuto, Akaashi, Daichi, Suga, Terushima, Hinata, Kageyama, Kenma, some guys Kuroo didn’t know, Asahi, Lev, Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Nishinoya. The others like Tsukishima, Yaku and Ennoshita only wanted to watch.  
When the card were randomly delivered, the King was the guy Kuroo didn’t know, “I, Tooru Oikawa, am the King!” “Shut up, Oikawa” “Mean, Iwa-chan! Anyways, I want to number 5 and 1 kiss in the mouth, hehe” ‘So the pretty boy knew how to play’ Kuroo smirk.  
“ I’m number 5!” Terushima said enthusiastic “Who’s number 1??”  
“ It’s me!” Yamaguchi said, red as a tomato  
“Luck me~~” Terushima didn’t waste time, he pulled the boy closer, kissing him in the mouth, while Yamaguchi looked like he was in combustion. They played some other rounds, where Akaashi had to sit on Bokuto’s lap, and Kuroo could see the ace holding back to don’t do other things with his boyfriend, Kuroo had to kiss Oikawa for a long time, and after the make out session, he could sense the cold glare of the Iwa-chan and, for some reason he didn’t know, Kenma too. Asahi and Nishinoya also kissed, and the ace became red when then leave the room and everyone celebrated, Daichi and Suga had to make a sensual dance to each other in front of the group, wich was extremely scandalous and hot. Things was going good until Nishinoya was the King.  
“Number 3, tell us who do you like, and if you don’t have anyone, say one person that you would like to kiss” ‘Damn, the libero isn’t playing aroud, who is number 3 anyway?’  
“Hum, I’m number 3” Kenma said, and Kuroo’s heart sink, he was not ready to hear Kenma confession and receive the looks of pity from his friends, because almost everyone knew about his feelings. “But I really don’t wanna tell”  
“What??? Come’on Kozume-san tell us! It’s okay, nobody is gonna judge you!” Nishinoya said.  
“Yeah Kenma-chan! Even if you like someone ugly it’s okay!” Oikawa added  
“No, I really don’t wanna” Kenma repeated  
“Come’on!’’ “It’s only fun if you tell us!” “It’s not like it’s gonna hurt you!” Everyone started to press the setter, and Kuroo knew that Kenma was feeling anxious  
“Okay guys this is enough! If he doesn’t wanna tell let him alone, calm down!” Kuroo said without realizing, his voice loud and even a little angry.  
“Yeah guys, this is enough” Hinata said, and eventually everyone let it go.  
“Kuro...” Kenma whisper, thanking him with his eyes, and Kuroo only smiled to him.  
After a few rounds, Hinata and Kageyama had to kiss, and Kuroo thought that Kenma would be sad, but he only looked away, not really caring ‘What? Why it looks like he doesn’t care? When I kissed Oikawa he gave me that cold glare but doesn’t give a shit when is Hinata? What the fuck?’  
The game was over after a while, and Kuroo lost Kenma in the house, being to busy talking with Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto and Akaashi. When It was 2am, almost everyone was gone, remaining only the Karasuno team, Oikawa and Iwaizumi and Kuroo and Kenma. When Kuroo was looking for his setter to go home, he found Kenma and Hinata slepping in the floor of one of the rooms, with a bottle of alchohol empty besides them ‘So he did drink after all’ Kuroo thought, with a snort.  
“Kenma...Wake up, we’re leaving” Kuroo said gently “Humm...Carry me then, I’m too drunk to move” Kenma said, hardly opening his eyes ‘For real, I deserve a award for my self control’ thought Kuroo, taking Kenma on his back. When he got home, he texted Kenma’s mom saying that he would sleep on Kuroo’s house. After forcing Kenma to take a shower and eat some food and medicines, he put him on his bed, Kuroo taked a shower too and layed a futon on the floor, but when he was going to lay down, he felt a hand holding his shirt.  
“Kuro” “What? You okay?” Kuroo couldn’t help but worry, it wasn’t normal to Kenma drink this much.  
“Come here” Kuroo leaned closer “Closer” Kuroo thought that they was a little too close, since he could feel Kenma’s breath on his ear “Thank you, for everything. You are by best friend, ‘kay? I’m sorry for the fight, It was my fault” Kuroo could feel his face turning red, Kenma’s voice was in his ear, really close, closer than ever “Yeah, t-that’s fine” ‘God, I’m so nervous that I’m stuttering’  
“Kuro...I don’t like Shouyou” Kuroo frooze “I thought I did, but I don’t” Kenma was facing Kuroo now “Oh, hum, this is...well, I don’t know what to say” Kuroo said, hand shaking ‘Does this mean I have a chance? No, he’s drunk, he probably doesn’t know what he is saying’  
“You don’t have to say nothing” I just like this, Kenma’s lips was in Kuroo’s, kissing him softly. Before Kuroo could say or do anything, Kenma lay down on the bed and slept, leaving a red and shocked Kuroo ‘What the fuck just happen? Did Kenma just kissed me? Oh my god’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, sorry ending like this ops  
> see you tomorrow <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's pov about everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's here: Kenma's point of view! I wasn't able to review this chapter, sorry if I made any mistake! Once again, hope you guys enjoy!

Kenma  
Kenma was sure about his feelings. He knew he liked Hinata, started with a little ding in his heart when he saw the short middle blocker, then he saw his jump and it became a crush, then they spent the training camp together and Kenma realized that he was liking the boy. It wasn't a big deal for him the fact that he was gay, he kinda always knew  
and his knew that his family and friends would accept and love him the same way. But still, he was afraid to tell his best friend, Kuroo, about that, why? He didn't know either. Kenma never liked any of Kuroo's girlfriends, even the ones that were nice, Kenma always had a bad feeling about them, but since it wasn't his life, he never told Kuroo. But why was that stopping him?  
After a talk with Akaashi, Kenma decided to tell Kuroo. It was just like he thought, Kuroo acted normal, and when the middle blocker told that he was bi Kenma heart skipped a beat. 'What? Did my heart just skipped a beat? But why?? Well, anyway, I'm glad nothing will change with our friendship' Kenmw had no idea.  
He realized that he hated the thought of telling Kuroo about Hinata, almost the same he hated hear about Kuroo's crush, it caused a weird and twisted feeling in his stomach, but like they didn't really talked about that, he ignored. Until their fight. Kenma, without knowing the reason, told that he hated when Kuroo brought that topic, he knew Kuroo would be upset, but he flinched when he saw Kuroo's face 'Why does he look so hurt? What did I say that made him look so sad? And why seeing him like this hurts so much?'  
Even when he tried to talk about the fight, Kuroo acted normal, so Kenma drop It, after all, maybe he was overthinking. But his brain didn't want to leave it be, so every night he thought about Kuroo and why did Kuroo afected him so much, but he never got a asnwer, until the party.  
As usual, Kuroo told him to don't drink, not that he have to, because Kenma wasn't really the type that exceeded his limits, but that the day he was kinda in a bad mood, since Kuroo was acting even more weird with him, like forcing things to being normal even if already were. When he saw Hinata, he relaxed, that it's was what Shouyou do it with him, a warn a calm presence.  
After talking for a bit, Kenma knew that it was time, he nedded to tell Hinata.  
"Humm, Shouyou" the setter started, nervous "You don't have to asnwer if you don't want but...Do you like someone?"  
"What? I like a lot of people, of course! My family, my friends, volleyball" Hinata said  
"No, I mean like romantically" Hinata frozed, and his untire face became red like an apple "Hum, I-I do, I mean, I-I think I do" the middle blocker said, obviously ashamed "Oh, I see, who is It?" Kenma asked  
"It's Kageyama" Hinata answered in a low voice. Kenma couldn't say he was surprised about that, since it was kinda obvious, but he was definitely surprised and he didn't felt sad or jealous, what would it be normal, since he liked Hinata, right? "I see..How did you know that you were in love with him?" as Kenma asked, a little idea came to his head.  
"Well, it's embarrassing say this but it take it me some time to find out. I probably realized when a first see him crying and my heart was like ARRHGWAA and It hurt so much. After that I became j-jealous of him, about that fact he was popular and could have a girlfriend, so i realized I was in l-love with him" Hinata said, cheeks red and a small smile. 'Oh my god' Kenma was in shock 'Was I in love with Kuroo all this time and only noticed now? Fucking hell' "Kenma-san? What's wrong?" Hinata said worried "Shouyou... I'm in love with Kuroo" Kenma whispered "Oh, well, this is good? Why you acting like it's bad?" the redhead smiled "Because I fucked up, and now there's no chance he will like me back". Kenma knew that Kuroo couldn't like him back, especially after what he said to him in their fight. He had no chance, and it hurt.  
Kenma wished he didn't realized his feelings, because seeing Kuroo and Oikawa make out, even as a dare, was disgusting, sad and awful, making his heart ache. He wasn't really caring to the game, but when he was asked who he liked, his blood went cold. He couldn't say it that It was Kuroo, not like that, not in front of everyone, and he couldn't lie either, not because he didn't want to, but because the words were stuck on his tongue. When he started to panic, Kuroo salved him, like it was nothing, like he didn't even care about Kenma liking someone, and that made him upset, more than he already was. After the game, who turned out really good to Hinata, they went to a room with a botle of vodka and sodas, because Hinata said that he wanted to celebrated that he kissed Kageyama and that the setter asked him to a date, and Kenma, as a good friend, said yes, he also wanted to forget about the image of Kuroo kissing Oikawa.  
When the botle was over, Hinata was already sleeping, and before he could sleep too, Kenma's mind thought of How would be kiss Kuroo 'How does his lips tastes? How would he kiss me? Would I be a good kisser? Is Kuroo a good kisser? How many people did he kissed? Does he have someone he wanna kiss? It would perfect if he wanted to kiss me too, but we are only friends. God, I really wanna kiss him' and Kenma slept.  
When he wope up, a little dazed, he was in Kuroo's house 'What? How did I end up here?', he heard Kuroo's voice telling him to take a shower and he did, after taking the medicines Kuroo gave to him, he was laying on the middle blocker's bed 'It smells like Kuro, I like it' "Kuro"  
"What? You okay?" 'He's so close but yet so far' "Come closer" and Kuroo did 'Is this a dream? Yeah, it's' "Thank you, for everything. You are by best friend, ‘kay? I’m sorry for the fight, It was my fault” Kenma said softly, since it was a dream, he would just say everything that he wanted to "Kuro...I don’t like Shouyou” He couldn't listen to Kuroo's voice anymore “I thought I did, but I don’t”  
'You are the one that I like' Kenma thought, he didn't even know if he was saying all those things out loud or not, he knew he was drunk and that Kuroo was really, really close to him, and the drunk part of his brain had a idea "You don’t have to say nothing" he said, leaning to kiss Kuroo's lips, the way he wanted to, the way he thought about, the way that made his heart race.  
He wanted more, but he was too drunk, and when his head hit the bed he slept. Kenma knew that he won't even remember all this and the morning, but he didn't know if It was for the best or for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it will be the last, I don't wanna extend this fic too much! I don't know If I will be able to most tomorrow but I will try.  
> See you <3


	5. Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! They will make out, so if you feel uncomfortable stop reading in "Hell yeah I will''and read again in "Tetsu! I'm home!".  
> Hope you guys like <3

Kuroo  
Kuroo couldn't sleep at all. After Kenma slept, Kuroo stayed in the same place for several minutes rethinking what just happened. 'Did Kenma actually kiss me? But why? He said that he doesn't like Hinata, does that mean that he like me? It can be only that, right?! I mean, he was drunk, but he was the one kissing me, so he wanted that. Fuck I'm so confused!! Well, it doesn't matter what I think, I'll only know for sure when ask about, yeah, when he wake up, I'll ask him what that was, yeah, okay, calm down Tetsurou'.  
\---------•----------  
Kenma  
When Kenma woke up, a headache was killing him, and in the moment he turned to the other side of the bed and remembered he was in Kuroo's bedroom, everything that happened last night hit him 'Oh my god I kissed Kuroo. He doesn't even like me, had to take care of me and what did I do?? Kissed him!! Is he mad? Will he hate me if I tell him the reason I kissed him? No, wait, Kuroo would never hate someone for liking him, he would reject me nicely and would still be my friend...But, am I okay with only being his friend? I want him, be with him, kiss him, have se-'  
"Kenma? Are you up? The breakfast is ready, come down to eat" Kuroo said outside the room 'Fuck what should I do?' "Ah, eh, yeah, I, hum, I'm awake! Coming!" Kenma asnwered, nervous "Okay, I left a towel and your toothbrush in the bathroom, come eat when you done" "Okay..." Kenma said. When he heard Kuroo leaving, he pick up his phone and open the Google and searched -What to do when you were drunk and kissed your best friend- he knew that if called any of his friends, the reaction would be not so helpfull: Shouyou would freak out, Tora would laugh too loud, Yaku would scold him for drink, Lev would be annoying as usual, and Kuro, well, he couldn't tell him. The Google gave options: tell the person, pretend nothing happened, pretend that you don't remember, act like you did it because you were drunk, ect. Kenma decided to go with the safe option.  
After his morning hygiene, he went down to the kitchen and saw Kuro waiting for him in the table "Kenma! Good morning! Are you feeling better? How bad is the hangover?" he asked " 'Morning..." Kenma's heart was racing "I'm better, just my head is killing me" Kuroo laughed "That's normal, after you eat you can lay down and get some rest. Do you want to stay here? We can, y'know, watch a movie or something..." Kenma could barely hear Kuroo, all his mind could think of it was the kiss and if tell Kuroo would really be the best idea "Ah, yeah, okay, I can stay" Kuroo smiled.  
"So, hum, about last night..." Kenma's blood went cold 'Fuck, what should I say? This is gonna ruin our friendship "W-what? Hum, did something happen?" 'Fuck it, I'm gonna lie' "I don't remember anything haha...Guess I was too drunk" Kuroo stare him "What? You don't remember?" "I...No, I don't remember" Kuroo stayed in silence for a long time "W-why...?" "Fuck, are you fucking kidding me?" Kenma flinched, it was rare see Kuroo that mad and upset? 'Should I tell the truth? But now I already lied...' "Kuro..." "Sorry, nevermind Kenma, y'know what? I forgot that I'm supposed to go to Bokuto's house today, you can't stay" "Ah, I get it, it's okay" Kenma said. They ate the breakfast in a awkward silence, and left Kuroo's house fast, Kuroo taking a Uber to the train station and Kenma going home.   
'Fuck, that's was awful, congratulations Kenma, you fucked up again. Why am I always fucking things with Kuro? I don't care, the next time I see him I'm gonna tell the truth, it's wrong lie to him like that'. Kenma thought, making the decision, and went to his room and started to play videogames, trying to not thinking about Kuroo, what he knew it wouldn't work, but he tried anyway.

\-------•-------  
Kuroo  
The whole week Kuroo told himself that he would tell Kenma what happened the night after the party, but everytime he saw him he remembered that Kenma lied. Yeah, he lied in Kuroo's face about not remember the kiss. They knew each other for years, of course he would know when Kenma is lying, what was making everything worse. 'He lied because he want to forget about the kiss, he did that only because he was drunk, not because he like me. "The actions of a drunk person are they thoughts" Akaashi said to him when he went to Bokuto's house without warning and met the setter there, but I don’t belive. I mean, he had the chance to tell me the truth, so why would he lie?? It can only be because he doesn't like me' That was the thought stopping Kuroo from tell the truth.   
So a whole week passed and neither of them said anything, talking only when necessary and avoiding each other. Until Yaku locked Kuroo, Kai and himself in the club room after everyone left.  
"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked, kinda scared  
"What the hell it's happening between you and Kenma?" Yaku said, crossing his arms. Kuroo tried to act stupid "What are you talking about?" Kai made a frown "We are not idiots, Kuroo, we know something happened". Kuroo realized that he wouldn't be able to escape, so he told everything to them, who listened in silence.  
"Damn, Kuroo" Kuroo sigh "Are you dumb?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" "Do you really think Kenma is the type to kiss someone he doesn't even like?" "He was drunk!" Kuroo protested "It doesn't matter!! I'm sure that he lied because he was afraid" "Afraid of what?" "Of a rejection, of course, stupid!" Yaku shouted "What?! I would never reject him!! I like him, why would I do this???" "Oh my god, he doesn't know that!! He only know the Kuroo who is always trying to pretend that he isn't in love with his best friend" Kuroo stop to think 'He's right... And I lied too, and even if Kenma doesn't like me back, I have to tell him the truth' "Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you" Kuroo said, genuinely happy for having such good friends "We are here for this, hope everything goes okay for you two" Kai said and Yaku agreed, smiling. In his way home, Kuroo checked his phone and his heart skipped a beat  
Kenma: where r u?   
we need to talk  
Me: omw home  
meet me at my house  
Kenma: K  
When Kuroo got home, Kenma was in the living room, waiting for him. They were both nervous and anxious "Hi" Kenma said awkward "Hi" Kuroo answered "Hum, before we can talk, let me take a shower first, er, feel free to eat something or do anything" the middle blocker said "Yeah, sure, thanks". The cold water in his head and body calm him down, and Kuroo was feeling mentally prepared for the talk. After putting some shirt and sweatpant, Kuroo called Kenma to his room so they could talk, because Kuroo's father could heard them if he came early from his work, he thought it would be better talking in his room.  
"So...I have to tell you something" Kenma started "Me too" Kuroo said “But go ahead”  
"Hum, remember when I said that I didn't remember anything after the party?" "Yeah, I do" Kuroo felt his heart race "So, hum, I was lying, I do remember" "So you do remember the kiss?" Kenma blushed "Y-yeah, I do" 'He's so cute when he's blushing,,,wait, focus' "And I know that you lied" Kuroo said "What? You knew?? Why didn't you say anything??" Kenma shouted "Because I was afraid, okay??" Kuroo shouted back "Afraid of what?"  
'This is the moment, Tetsurou, tell him' "I thought that you lied because you didn't mean to kiss me...I-I thought that you had regret kissing me, so I decided that I wouldn't say anything" Kuroo said, lowering his head "Why?" Kenma whispered "Because, Kenma, I like you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship" there was a silence "You like me?" Kenma asked "Yeah, I do... It's okay if you don't like me back, I mean, you probably don't but I-" Kuroo was cut off by a kiss, a short kiss on his lips "I like you too. And I wanted to say it first" Kenma said, close to Kuroo's mouth 'What?' "What? Am I dreaming? Is this real?" Kenma laughed "Yes dummy, this is very much real, I like you, Kuro" Kuroo's mind had stop working, but came back when Kenma kissed him in the lips again "Are you going to kiss me or not?" the setter asked "Hell yeah I will'' Kuroo said, pulling Kenma closer.  
The kiss was gentle, they both only enjoying the moment, then Kuroo put Kenma on his lap, grabbing his thigh and his hair, making the blonde gasp, and Kuroo took the opportunity to insert his tongue on Kenma's mouth, what made the setter give a small moan in Kuroo's mouth, turning on the middle blocker "Kenma..." The kiss was deepening, with Kuroo kissing Kenma's neck and jawline, leaving a few marks in the way "Kuro" Kenma moaned in Kuroo's ear, while grabbing his hair. They were both hard, and when Kuroo touched Kenma's dick, the setter flinched "Can I touch?" flushed, Kenma gave a nod, and Kuroo started to slowly stroking the member, hearing Kenma gasp in his ear.  
When he was going to properly jerk Kenma off, he heard his father voice "Tetsu! I'm home!"  
They both frozze, Kenma quickly leave Kuroo's lap and sat back on the bad, Kuroo was already missing his heat, but the situation wasn't the best for that "I'm here, dad!" Kuroo put a pillow between his legs a few seconds before his dad open the door "Hi! Oh, Kenma-kun didn't know you were here!" "Hi, Kuroo-san. Good work today" Kenma said embaressed "Dad! Welcome back! You came early" Kuroo said, almost panicking "Yeah, there was a problem with the managers so they sent us home. Anyway, what are you guys doing?" Kenma and Kuroo looked at each other "Oh, er, nothing much, just... talking about volleyball and today's training" Kuroo said ''Yeah, the same as always" Kenma completed. "I see, well, I'm going to make dinner, Kenma-kun, are you eating with us too?" Kenma glanced Kuroo, who gave a small nod "Yeah, sure" "Great, I'll call you guys when it's ready" they nod and Kuroo's dad left, closing the door behind him.  
"Oh my god" Kenma said, and Kuroo busted a laugh "Kuro! Stop laughing, your dad almost caught us making out! God, I'm so embaressed!'' "Calm down, he didn't see anything, it's okay" Kuroo said, laying Kenma in the bed to hug him "It was luck, don't be so calm about It" "Relax, it's okayyyy" Kenma made a frown, but hugged Kuroo back "I'm sorry I lied. I really like you" Kuroo was so happy he could explode "I'm sorry too. And I like you, a lot" Kenma smiled and kissed him, but the black haired didn't let him deep the kiss "What it is?" "I'm already hard, you can't kiss me too much" Kenma looked down at they erect members and laughed "We will have to leave this for the next time'' Kuroo smirked and gave a peck on Kenma's lips.  
"It's a promise, then" and they smiled, enjoying the happiness. It took some time, but they were together, and this is all that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, and thanks for all the kudos and comments, It made me so happy! That was my first fanfic, I will make more in the future, but this one is special, I love this couple and hope I was able to write they dinamic well!  
> Tell me what you thought about the fanfic in the comments, and again, thank you so much for all the support, you guys are special to me❤️  
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was short but the other will be longer! Feel free to tell me what did you thought of the history so far and be gentle if you gonna make any comment! Hope you guys liked, I will probably post the other tomorrow.  
> Drink water and be safe!


End file.
